Your Mine
by Majestic Moon
Summary: Eight year old Princess Dora tries to deal with her beloved father's death while putting up with her brother, Prince Aragon's, newfound power. Based on Dora from Beauty Marked.


**M.M- Ahem. Hiya! I came up with this fanfiction randomly. No idea why I even thought of it. But after I came up with the plot I watched Beauty Marked to make sure I have all of the facts right. Well, of what they tell you at least. Anyway, this story probably won't be updated until I post the next two chapters of The Satellite, so don't expect another chapter for a while. Anyhoo, here ya go!**

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone or anything from the show Danny Phantom, nor do I own the show. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do.

"Aragon, give her back!" Dora wailed, jumping up and down trying to snatch the worn out old doll that was being held in her older brother's hands.

Aragon grinned. He was obviously enjoying tormenting his eight year old sister. "Not until you give my ring back!"

"This ring? But you _gave_ it to me!" she protested, while pulling a large green ring of of her finger and holding it up to her thirteen year old brother.

";Well I want it back anyway." he demanded while he swiped the ring out of her hand. He always got what he wanted. _Always._"Now give Arya back!" 

"_Rriipp..."  
_  
Dora's eyes grew wide as they bagan to tear, and she tightly clutched the side of her dress. Her favorite doll, the one she had been given to her at birth by her mother, the queen, was now torn apart down the center by her older sibling. Her hands began to tremble and her lip began to quiver as he threw both halves of the doll on the ground.

She picked them up with her tiny shaking hand and looked up to her brother. "I...I...I'm telling mother!" she threatened. It was now Aragon's turn to open his eyes wide.

"No! Don't!" he shreaked, "I'm already in trouble enough for refusing to feast in the same room as Lord Cearl and his wife! I'll...I'll give you anything if you don't tell mother and father! I will even not tell them about that time you tried to swing from the chandelier!"

Dora's expression changed when she heard the word '_anything_'. "Anything? Well now, how would you like it if I magically thought that Arya was torn apart after she got caught on a tree - if you gave me one of those amulets that you secretly found while on that hunt with father in the Dark Wood? And, if you would like to forget about the whole chandelier incident your welcome to." she told him, smirking.

The young prince rolled his eyes and pulled out an amulet similar to the one that was around his neck. "Alright. But they are not pretty. If they were I wouln't be wearing one."

The little girl smiled as she retrieved the mysterious piece of jewelry, lifted up her soft golden hair, and gently fastened it around her own scrawny neck."Thank you dear brother. I shall recall our deal the next time I see our parents." she mumbled under her breath as she ran off, making sure that her dress didn't drag in the dirt.

She stopped as soon as she spotted her maid, Eabae, who was standing at the far edge of the garden that she and her brother had just been quarrelling in. Dora walked up to her at a more lady-like pace and politely called her name.

"Eabae, can you please fix my doll? For I was foolishly playing with her and she became caught on a branch. I tried to pull her off and she ripped in half." Dora felt bad about lying to Eabae but her new necklace was worth it.

"Of course, dear child. I will go fetch a needle and thread and she shall be mended in no time." Her maid assured her before she set off to find the needed items to fix the doll.

Eabae had been Dora's personal maid for about a year and a half now, and had shown nothing but kindness to her. Eabae was young, no older than sixteen, but she acted much more mature than expected of one her age. She had taught her to act like a lady, although Dora didn't exactly have enough patience to act mature when around her brother. Eabae had raven black hair that settled just below her waist and hazel eyes that held a tint of green. Her only flaw was a small scar above her lip.

Dora sat down on a small stone bench that was right next to the entrance to the castle, smoothing down her skirt with her hands. She then stared at the flowers that were surrounding the bench, and she lifted her hands up to the amulet and traced the outline of the enormous emerald gem that was attached to it.

She didn't know what it was, but as soon as she had put it on she had felt different. Almost connected to someone else. She felt greed. The need to possess something no one else had before.

She heard the dainty footsteps of Eabae and looked up at her. There was no needle of thread in her hands. Instead, her eyes were filled with grief and she expressed a sorrowful look.

"Princess Adora, I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Your mother has just told me that your father, King Aloysius, has been killed while on a hunt." 

**Author's Note:** Mwahahahahahahahaha! I hope this is a melovelent enough cliffie. Hehe. Ahahahahahaha! Er... I really need to stop having so much sugar. But hey, it's not my fault that playing the guitar sort of gives me a sugar rush and I need caffiene. Speaking of guitar, my fingers are killing me! I wish my finger tips would hurry up and harden so I wouldn't have to screach in pain after playing the same chord repeatedly. Yikes. Anyhoo, I need to get back to chapters of TS (the satellite) so I better stop yacking away.

-M.M

**Next update: **After I post the next two chapters of TS. In other words, not long.


End file.
